The invention relates to the field of automobiles and in particular to an automobile system that interrogates a card kept by the user on a periodic basis in order to confirm that the driver has permission to continue to drive the car.
While there are input devices used on cars that require the user to input a code or other identifying means, these devices are not in use once the car has been started. The system described herein uses an inputted code in order to start the car but also continues to the interrogate the user (or more precisely, his ID card) on a periodic basis after the car has been started.
This in turn discourages carjackings because should the interrogating means fail to receive the correct ID in response to its signal, the controller will disable the car after a certain time period. The controller will fail to receive the correct ID signal when the user""s ID card is no longer within a certain range of the car. The time period may be changed but should be long enough so that the carjacker will have traveled far enough so that the owner is a safe distance away from the carjacker and car.
The invention is a system for use in automobiles for preventing and frustrating carjacking attempts. The system includes a Radio Frequency Identification Tag (RFIT) kept by the user and an interrogating system on the car that periodically sends out interrogating signals. The RFIT responds to the signals by emitting an authorized code that confirms that the driver does have authorization to drive the car.
The system on the car includes a microprocessor driven transceiver controller printed circuit board. The circuit board is hard wired into a number of different control systems including the fuel delivery system, emergency lights; horn; invisible ink emitter, and homing devices. In the event that the user has been forced out of the car, the RFIT will no longer be in proximity to the interrogating system and the proper code will no longer respond to the interrogating signal. The control system will then take steps to shut down the operation of the vehicle engine and send out audible and visual emergency signals.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle system that will prevent a vehicle from being operated in the event that an unauthorized person is operating the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle control system that periodically sends out interrogating signals that require an authorization signal in response in order to insure that an authorized person remains in the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle operating system that will shut down the operation of the vehicle in the event of unauthorized and will permit the vehicle to be driven for a short distance after the unauthorized use has begun for safety purposes.
Other objectives of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art once the invention has been shown and described.